


In the Live Starbursts

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This had sounded really hot when Rodney had breathed out his fantasy into John's ear, but now that it was getting ready to become a reality, he was apprehensive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Live Starbursts

**Author's Note:**

> For lillian13, who won me at Sweet_Charity. She wanted Dom!Rodney, Virgin!John, bondage, and toys - specifically nipple clamps. Well, I couldn't make John a complete virgin to gay sex and then tie him up, but I made him a virgin to bondage. Got the rest of it in there though! Read over by fairestcat.
> 
> The title is from the poem _Unity_ by Julia de Burgos.

Rodney looked at John, his face serious. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to. You don't have to do _anything_ you don't want to do."

"I'm not a girl, Rodney. Quit treating me like one." John was nervous, he could admit that much to himself, but still. There was no reason for Rodney to go on and on and _on_ about how he could say stop at any time and blah blah blah. Just because he was the inexperienced one here... John looked down at his hands, which were twisted together in a knot, and realized that he was probably more scared than he was admitting.

Rodney gave a quick smile and moved into his space. "Don't be nervous," he said. Before John could lie and say he wasn't, Rodney had tipped his head and was kissing John, just a light, teasing little thing that left John craving more. Opening his mouth, he invited Rodney's tongue to come play, but Rodney didn't take advantage. Instead, he backed off completely. "Take your clothes off, John."

John hesitated for a moment, and then started to strip off his clothes. This had sounded really hot when Rodney had breathed out his fantasy into John's ear, but now that it was getting ready to become a reality, he was apprehensive. With kind of a detached feeling, he looked down again to see his hands shaking as he tried to unbutton his pants.

Fingers wrapped tightly around his wrists, squeezing him warmly. "It's okay. You're going to love it, I promise," Rodney said.

"I'd feel better if you were taking your clothes off as well," John admitted, addressing the floor. Rodney released his hands and he could hear the sounds of Rodney stripping off his own shirt. Calmer, John went back to taking off his pants.

Naked, he stood there, staring at the floor, arms hanging loosely at his sides. He bit his lip, trying to keep from saying something he might regret. He was so focused that when Rodney wrapped his arms around John from behind, he startled at the feel of skin on skin. "You're so hot," Rodney whispered against his ear, nipping lightly at the lobe. "You look so nervous, and that just makes it hotter, knowing that I'm the first person to do any of these things to you."

John whimpered a little and tried to turn, so that he could touch Rodney. But for all that Rodney wasn't in great shape, he was still a big guy, and he was restraining John pretty effectively. And as lips made their way down John's neck, he found that he didn't really want to move after all.

As soon as John stopped struggling to turn, Rodney's arms loosened. His hands started to move, long soothing strokes up and down John's side, making him sigh. He relaxed into the touch, and Rodney rewarded him with a kiss to his shoulder.

One of Rodney's hands finally found his balls, cupping them warmly, and John moaned softly. He still wasn't used to this, to the way that Rodney knew just how to touch him to get exactly the reaction he wanted. Hell, he wasn't used to a man who wanted to actually touch him, instead of just a back alley blow job or bathroom hand job.

Rodney started to move them across the room, using his hold on John's balls to steer them till John's knees were pressed up against the side of the bed. He opened his eyes for a moment, not sure when he'd closed them. Yep, the ropes were still there, and John's stomach did a flip. He could do this, he really could.

"Lie down," Rodney whispered, releasing John. Hesitantly, John crawled onto the bed, moving to the center before he laid down on his back. Rodney moved up to the head of the bed and bent down to kiss him. "Do you remember your safeword?" Rodney asked.

John nodded. "Wraith," he said. His stomach, which had been doing back flips, calmed suddenly. They were _here_ , this was _it_ , he could do this.

As if Rodney could read John's acceptance in the tension in John's muscles, he smiled. "Good," he said, picking up the first length of rope and John's hand. Wrapping the soft rope around his wrist, Rodney gently bound John to the bed, forcing him to hold his hand out to the side. "Pull," he said softly, and John tugged on the rope, and then pulled harder when it didn't slip or tighten. Hell, those were some good knots that Rodney was using.

He turned his head to watch as Rodney tied the other wrist, and didn't wait to be told to test this one. It held as well. Taking a deep breath, he relaxed into the bed. He wasn't going anywhere - that was clear.

Rodney stroked a hand over his cheek, turning his face so that John was looking right at him. "Doing okay?" he asked.

He nodded. He was actually doing better than okay. It was like knowing that he couldn't get away made it all easier to accept. Rodney smiled at him, and this smile held a world of promise in it. John couldn't help it - he tried to sit up a little and reach for Rodney, wanting a kiss. He didn't get very far, but that was okay, since Rodney was leaning down to kiss John instead.

This kiss was deeper, wetter, than the first. Rodney's tongue swept through John's mouth possessively, and John could have sworn that Rodney was counting his teeth, it went on so long. Rodney tasted of toothpaste, with a faint underpinning of coffee, and John moaned.

When Rodney pulled back, his breath caught. But all Rodney did was climb up on the bed, lying down on his side next to John. He leaned in for another kiss, as his hand started to trail randomly over John's body. The touch was light, driving John insane. It felt like Rodney was alternating between using the tips of his fingers and his nails on John's stomach and chest, making him jump and shiver.

He tried to predict where Rodney's hand was going to go next, but it was impossible. Just as he thought that he'd detected a pattern, Rodney would change direction - cupping his balls, running a nail over his nipple. Finally, he closed his eyes in surrender. Rodney made a choked noise at that and made the kiss harder, until John felt like his lips were bruised and swollen.

Rodney shifted, getting up on his knees, but John forced himself to keep his eyes closed. It made things easier. The bed squeaked as Rodney moved, and then cool metal was tracing over his stomach and chest. He whimpered, but kept his eyes shut.

The mouth on his nipple was a surprise, warm and wet, and John arched up into the touch. "Oh, god," he moaned. He'd never been big on someone playing with his nipples before, but that was BR - before Rodney. Rodney had shown him just how sensitive his nipples could be, bringing him to the verge of coming just by playing with them.

When Rodney's mouth went away, John tensed up a little. He knew what was coming. He just wasn't sure about it. Metal, cool and unyielding, surrounded his nipple, gradually tightening until it was being pinched firmly. John couldn't hold back the gasp. It hurt, a little, but the pleasure was there too.

Before he could really think about what was happening, Rodney repeated the action on the other side. First that wide, mobile mouth, and then the pinch of the clamp. This one was a little tighter, or maybe the nipple was more sensitive, because the pain flared a little brighter.

"Open your eyes," Rodney said. "Look." John obeyed. He couldn't _not_ obey. Looking down at his chest, he saw the tweezer-like clamps hanging from each nipple. He had to admit that if he saw them on someone else, they'd be pretty hot. But looking at them intensified the feeling, and he closed his eyes again, trying to maintain control. Rodney showed that disconcerting ability to read John's mind when he said, "Don't. Just let it happen, John."

John kept his eyes closed, but he took a deep breath, then another. The pain in his nipples had faded to almost nothing, morphing into a warm sort of pleasure. John knew that was deceptive, that when they came off it would hurt, but he found himself not caring. In fact he was almost looking forward to it.

He couldn't help the jump when Rodney placed his hand on John's cheek. "You're so beautiful," he said, sounding like he couldn't believe John was here with him, but when John opened his eyes to reassure him, all he saw was the affection that neither of them ever spoke of, and he smiled softly instead.

It got a return smile, and then Rodney shifted down a little. "Ready for more?" he asked. When John nodded, Rodney didn't hesitate, dropping his head and swallowing John's cock down. John couldn't stop the yell, or the way that his hips bucked at the sudden sensation.

"Christ, Rodney!" he gasped out. Rodney's mouth was so, so good, warm and wet and tight around his cock, and John wanted to come with a suddenness that surprised him. Rodney's large, warm hand cupped his balls, squeezing just a little, as he pulled back. John whimpered as his wet cock was exposed to the cool air, but Rodney was climbing between his legs, already reaching for the lube. "Yeah, okay, yeah," he said, knowing what that meant.

Rodney was always careful when prepping John, knowing that he was the first and only man to have John like this, but John could see his hands shaking on the tube of lube. That made him look more closely at Rodney, and he realized that Rodney was even more turned on than he had realized or expected. His eyes were dilated, and he kept darting glances at John's nipples, at his hands where they lay bound.

John couldn't resist, tugging a little on the ropes and then catching Rodney's eyes. "Want something?"

"God, John," Rodney said, dropping the lube and leaning forward to catch John's mouth in a hard, messy kiss. "I want you so much."

"You've got me," John said, spreading his legs even wider. "Fuck me already."

"Need to prep you," Rodney said, but his eyes strayed to the nipple clamps again, and suddenly John had had enough of him being careful.

"Jesus, you're not going to break me," he snapped. "I need you in me, right the fuck now." Rodney's eyes shot up to John's face, and he stared for a long moment. Whatever he saw there apparently convinced him of John's sincerity, because he opened the tube, squeezed some on his fingers, and started to slick up his dick.

John didn't think he'd wanted anything as badly as he wanted Rodney. He did the only thing he could, pulling his legs up and back so that his hole was exposed. Rodney made a soft sound, almost a growl, and leaned forward, pressing John's legs even further back, practically bending him in half. "You want it, John? I'll give it to you." With that, Rodney lined up his cock and started to press inside, slow but steady.

He couldn't help the gasp at the sudden stretch of being taken with no prep. Like his nipples, it didn't really _hurt_ , but it was uncomfortable. The look on Rodney's face, desperate and a little wild, made up for a lot, and then John felt Rodney's balls brush against his ass and he let out a breath he hadn't even realized that he'd been holding.

"Tell me, John," Rodney said softly, sweat breaking out on his forehead as he stayed motionless. John squeezed down around Rodney's cock, making him swear and clutch at John's legs. It intensified the burn, but when he relaxed it was almost completely gone.

"Now," he whispered. Rodney started to move, just a little, and John groaned, tugging at the ropes, trying to touch Rodney. That brought Rodney's attention back to where John was restrained, and he started to move deeper, faster.

It started to feel _really_ good, and John groaned, pulling harder at the ropes. He closed his eyes to focus on the feeling, and so didn't see Rodney moving. The sharp pain in his nipple surprised him, and he opened his eyes. Rodney was grinning at him maniacally, and as John watched, he reached down and flicked the other clamp. This time, the pain wasn't a surprise, but the warmth that immediately flooded through him _was_.

Okay, so apparently his body really liked those little sparks of painpleasure.

He could deal with this, but later. Right now his body was much more interested in getting _more_ of what Rodney was giving out. Arching his back, he offered up his chest mutely, hoping that Rodney would get the hint.

And he did, alternately tugging on and flicking the clamps even as his hips worked. John moaned. He was floating away, lost in the pleasure of what Rodney was doing. Then Rodney shifted, and John gave a shout as the head of Rodney's dick found his prostate, hitting it dead on. John's mouth opened and he found himself begging, without thought or volition. "Please, Rodney, please!"

"What do you want, John?" Rodney tugged a little harder on the clamp, "You want more of this?" Releasing it, Rodney shoved John's legs further back and started to pound into him, steady and hard, "Or this?"

John's mouth moved soundlessly as the pleasure rocketed through him. He was so close, so close and if Rodney would just _touch_ him, he was going to come. "Oh, f-fuck, Rodney - touch me, touch my cock," he chanted, voice high and tight.

"Not yet, John. Hang on just a little longer," Rodney said, and John practically sobbed. He wanted - needed - to come, but Rodney told him to wait, and so he would, or at least he'd try.

Rodney groaned, obviously close as well, and John clenched his hole tight around Rodney's cock. Rodney groaned again, his head dropping forward as he continued to power into John's ass. His fingers found John's nipples, positioned so that he was going to be able to take off the clamps in an instant, and John saw what he had planned. Scared, but too close to pull back, he finally lost control.

"I'm gonna, gonna... now, Rodney," John cried, unable to hold back any longer.

Rodney didn't say anything. Instead he undid the nipple clamps, pulling them off John quickly. Waves of pain started on John's chest, washing across him, even as his balls pulled up tight, and it just seemed to magnify everything, making the pleasure even more intense as his orgasm swamped him, making him scream. Rodney's voice echoed his, and he was still shuddering through aftershocks when Rodney reached for him, kissing him hungrily.

They were still kissing intensely when Rodney slid out of John's body, making them both groan at the loss. Barely lifting away from John's mouth, Rodney let him put his legs down and then propped himself up on his elbows above John so that he could continue to plunder John's mouth.

John whimpered, feeling shaky. He pulled at the ropes binding his wrists, wanting to touch Rodney, wanting to hold him close, and got frustrated when the ropes wouldn't give. Rodney pulled back from kissing him and rested his forehead against John's. "Give me a second, and I'll untie you," he said.

Nodding, John tried to stay patient, but when Rodney still hadn't moved in a minute, he gave a wordless growl and pulled again. Rodney chuckled and slid off him to land at his side. Quick, clever hands made short work of the ropes, untying them and releasing John's hands. John managed to wait till they were both free, and then launched himself at Rodney, pulling him down into an embrace and burrowing close.

"Hey, it's okay, John," Rodney said into his hair, hands stroking down John's back. "If it was that bad, we don't have to do it again." John shook his head. "What? It wasn't bad?" Rodney asked, voice rising a little. John shook his head again. "You liked it, huh?" John nodded, reluctantly.

He could _hear_ the smile in Rodney's voice. "So maybe we can play with it again?"

"What do you think?" John mock-growled at him. "I think that was the hardest I've come in my life!"

Rodney laughed.


End file.
